judgemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Mia Redford
'Judge Mia '''is the presiding judge, and titular character, Mama Mia Capapasosa Redford is a fat old sockmonkey and the main character of Judge Mia. She is usually very ignorant and rude and is quick to point out others' mistakes, but never her own. She sees herself as superior to everyone. She enjoys sending people to jail. Biography Mia's early life is never mentioned in the series, but it is hinted that she had a husband named Reynolds. Matilda is Reynolds's and Mia's daughter. Mia used to be an author, her most famous works being the Enchanted Clubhouse series. She then found out that writing is really stupid, so she went back to school and got a Monkey's Degree in Prejudice. In 1308, she started her own reality/comedy court show, Judge Mia. Mia got engaged to her second husband, Fransisco, in Judge Mia's Valentine's Day. In real life, Mama Mia Redford is actually getting married to Monkey Joe Van Kingsbury. Personality Antagonistic Side Judge Mia's personality is presented as being rude, selfish, and full of herself. She enjoys pointing out the mistakes that other people have made, and making an image of herself as being perfect. She thinks she is superior to everyone. Protagonistic Side Though being stuck up and selfish at most times, she does have a good side; for instance, she loves Maggie and Marley very much, she obviously has a soft spot for Fransisco and Reynolds, and although she is ignorant most of the time, she can comprehend when something is wrong and try to fix it. Appearance Judge Mia has the appearance of a big, husky red-and-white sockmonkey. She has a unibrow, fish eyes, a snout, multiple uniwrinks, a double chin, and she is bald. Relationships Family ''Main Article: Redford-Bananomanoman Family '' Mia has a grown-up daughter, Matilda. Matilda married Murphy and they had twins named Maggie and Marley. It is mentioned in A Very Mia Christmas and Just-In-Time Justice that Mia once had a husband named Reynolds, but he died. Now she has a very youthful fiancee, Fransisco. Mia and Fransisco hope to get married soon, but Matilda is hostile to the idea of her father being a decade younger than her. Fransisco doesn't know that Mia is a judge; and Mia tries to keep the worlds of Fransisco and Justice from colliding, for fear of Fransisco not liking her to be a judge. Friends/Coworkers Nut is Judge Mia's biggest fan and self-appointed boss. The feeling is not mutual; Mia only considers him to be a VIP fan. Buck is Mia's annoying neighbor. A running gag in the show is that Buck appears in almost every episode and portrays an excessive amount of characters. Rival ''Main Article: Judge Maya Judge Maya is Mia's rival. It started with Judge Maya mocking Mia's show by copying it, then Mia sabotaged Maya's studio, and so the revenge continues. Quotes *"SHUT UP!!!" *"Right..." *"Sorry Matilda, it was, you know, business." *"NINETY DAYS!" *"My, you look like a big happy family." *"No one's been in the back room for ages!" *"Nut, there's something back there...". Trivia *She is the only character to appear in every episode. *She is portrayed as a cartoon character in title cards, technical difficulties announcements, and other non-filmed media. *In A Very Mia Christmas, during "Baby, It's Cold Outside," Mia's parents are shown as cartoon characters. *Judge Mia is a sometimes-realistic sometimes-fictionalized version of her actor, Mama Mia Redford. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Monkeys